


He's My Kind of Rain

by MadameCristal



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Ace!Bobby, Band Interview, Everyone Is Alive, Happy Ending, Little Reggie/Luke at the end, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post Orpheum Life, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameCristal/pseuds/MadameCristal
Summary: Alex was looking quite intently at some British guys - like they were beautiful - and Bobby was jealous. He knew that it was dumb, and that he had no reason to be. Alex was probably just appreciating their cute sweater vest sets, perfectly styled hair, and cute glasses. Probably.But Alex and Reggie were talking about them and fucking giggling, and Bobby was just so jealous. He used to look like that - all clean cut and “take you home to meet the parents” like. Sure, it had been years since he looked like that, but hehad. Of course that was before they were really a rock band.
Relationships: Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Alex Mercer
Comments: 23
Kudos: 85





	He's My Kind of Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Tomb_With_A_View](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tomb_With_A_View/gifts).



> Welcome to the sequel to my [Sunset Curve and The Suspenders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078254) story! If you haven't read that one, check it out! 
> 
> Written because Taylor Kare posted [THAT PHOTO](https://www.instagram.com/p/CI6Xo3pl2jg/), and thus an idea was born! 
> 
> Title is a play on the Tim McGraw song "She's My Kind of Rain". Also - I am no expert at band interviews since I've only seen like 15 BBC Radio One's that I found on YouTube.

They were halfway through their European tour when Bobby decided to change up his look. He’d like to say that there was a perfectly reasonable reason for doing so, but that wasn’t the case. They were at a pub in London one night when he made the decision. Alex was  _ looking _ quite intently at some British guys - like they were beautiful - and Bobby was jealous. He knew that it was dumb, and that he had no reason to be. Alex was probably just appreciating their cute sweater vest sets, perfectly styled hair, and cute glasses.  _ Probably. _

But Alex and Reggie were talking about them and fucking  _ giggling _ , and Bobby was just so jealous. He  _ used _ to look like that - all clean cut and “take you home to meet the parents” like. Sure, it had been years since he looked like that, but he  **had** . Of course that was before they were really a rock band. First came the suspenders and the combat boots and the messy hair - which Reggie always called “sex hair” even though Bobby didn’t actually  _ have sex _ . And then on their first tour in America, there was that fateful night when he got his Sunset Curve logo tattoo - on his right bicep. Reggie had been  _ so excited _ that he’d gotten one too. And then suddenly one tattoo had turned into getting something new with Reggie in every other city on tour. Now he had a sleeve on his left arm and tattoos on his right pec, his right hand, his back, his ribs, and most notably one right behind his left ear that Alex liked to kiss. 

There was probably no going back after that, but Bobby was determined to try if Alex was going to look at guys in  _ sweater vests.  _ Today was their interview with BBC’s Radio One before tomorrow’s show at Wembley Stadium. Bobby didn’t get ready with the other guys since he wanted his new look to be a surprise. He carefully brushed his hair, pulled on a very nice pair of dark wash jeans (not a rip or acid wash in sight), buttoned his long sleeve shirt up all the way up to his throat, and pulled the soft green sweater over the top. He finished off the look with a pair of loafers and round reading glasses (which looked like he’d stolen them right off Harry Potter). He glanced mournfully at his Ace Flag combat boots before squaring his shoulders and leaving the room. 

He met the guys as he slid into the car with them. Three pairs of eyes stared at him. He gave them a lopsided grin.

“What are you wearing?” Reggie asked and then looked down at his own leather jacket and leather pants. “Was there a dress code for this interview?”

“Just trying out something new, Reg. No worries,” Bobby shrugged. 

“This isn’t one of the things you’re hoping we’ll all do together, right?” Luke squinted at him and rolled his shoulders, as if reminding himself he was still in a Nirvana cutoff and not a button-up.

“No dude,” Bobby laughed and leaned into Alex’s side. Alex didn’t say anything, just kept staring at him. Bobby couldn’t tell exactly  _ what _ his boyfriend was thinking, but he figured Alex would tell him when he was ready.

They entered the building and were quickly directed to the studio. Each of the guys took a seat in a row across from their interviewer, who introduced himself as Grimmy. Bobby had actually seen some of his interviews on YouTube yesterday, and was pretty excited to be on the show. Reggie was grinning from ear to ear while Luke’s leg jiggled up and down. Alex was pretty quiet though, and he kept shooting weird looks in Bobby’s direction. Bobby reached over and interlaced their fingers and put their hands in his lap. He didn’t let go even as the cameraman gave them the signal that they were recording. 

“I’m Nick Grimshaw and this is BBC Radio One. Here with the guys of Sunset Curve today!” Grimmy grinned at them. Bobby grinned back and gave a little wave with the hand interlaced with Alex’s. 

“We’re stoked to be here,” Luke enthused. 

“So you guys are halfway through your tour of Europe. What’s the best part of being here so far?” Grimmy asked. 

“The drinking age,” Reggie quipped with a grin.

“Oh god. Everyone’s going to think we’re here to be a bunch of lushes,” Alex huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Do you have a favorite pub?” Grimmy laughed. 

“Ooh there was this one that did Harry Potter trivia, which was just amazing,” Bobby gushed. 

“Oh are you a big fan?” Grimmy asked. 

“Dude, he got EVERY QUESTION right. I think the locals wanted to throw him out,” Luke sputtered. Bobby glared at him.

“They did not! I was perfectly lovely, and I bought the second place team a round!” Bobby exclaimed. 

“Well that’s certainly the way to win someone over. And do you want to talk about this new look? Because I swear you looked different on the billboard I saw this morning,” Grimmy said.

“I figured I’d try and look like those folks at the pub. Is it not working?” Bobby laughed. 

“Oh no, mate. You look very British. It’s a very nice jumper,” Grimmy assured. “So your tour has another month left. Do you have any special surprises coming up?”

“Maybe,” Luke laughed.

“Our last stop is in Ireland. So if anyone listening is coming to that show, you might just find out,” Reggie winked at the camera. 

“I’m sure those tickets are gonna be sold out now,” Grimmy laughed. “I’ve seen your show and you guys really get into it. It looks so exhausting and yet you’re just having a great time. Do you each have a favorite song to play or just one collective one?”

“Now or Never,” Alex said.

“My Name is Luke,” said Luke with a grin.

“Crooked Teeth,” Reggie said.

“Now or Never,” Bobby said.

“Oh no. Bobby you can’t have the same one as Alex. You don’t even really sing in that one,” Luke protested.

“But Alex always looks so pretty when he performs it. So it’s my favorite,” Bobby insisted.

“I think that’s a valid response,” Grimmy agreed. “Okay, we’ve got time for one more question that I’m sure everyone is going to be wondering. What’s your Hogwarts house?” 

“Hufflepuff!” Reggie grinned.

“Gryffindor,” Luke added.

“Ravenclaw,” Alex replied.

“And Slytherin, of course,” Bobby finished.

“Well, we’ve got the entirety of Hogwarts in one place then,” Grimmy laughed. 

“Maybe we’ll do a music video in our house uniforms at the Hogwarts castle,” Reggie grinned. 

“Oh will you? To a new song or one of the current ones?” Grimmy questioned.

“Oh no, definitely a new one!” Luke exclaimed.

“You heard it here first guys! A Hogwarts themed music video is coming!” Grimmy laughed. 

“Oh no, our manager is not going to like that we said that,” Bobby sighed but he was grinning.

“It’s been a pleasure speaking with you guys today. Have a great rest of your tour and everyone listening, don’t forget to get your tickets to see Sunset Curve!” Grimmy ended.

“Tell your friends!” Reggie added and waved. The rest of the guys followed suit and waved at the camera grinning. 

After the interview, Bobby felt  _ amazing! _ Nick Grimshaw - Grimmy - had been a really good dude, and it wasn’t nearly as nerve wracking as he’d thought it might be. Plus, he’d complimented Bobby’s sweater. Or well, Grimmy had called it a “jumper”. Alex still had yet to say anything on the matter, but Bobby figured he was waiting to tell him afterwards. 

The moment they were all in the car and had closed the door, Alex was on top of him. He immediately pulled off Bobby's sweater and glasses and proceeded to begin unbuttoning his freshly pressed collared shirt. Bobby was a  _ little  _ confused because Alex was undressing him with such gusto for unknown reasons, _ and _ Luke and Reggie were staring at them like they were watching Animal Planet. When Alex had finally gotten Bobby down to just his thin white tee - tattoos on display once more - and ruffled his hair into a complete mess, he just stopped and hugged him tight. Bobby wrapped his arms around Alex gently and gave Reggie a small head shake. He had  **no idea** what was going on.

“There you are,” Alex murmured into Bobby’s neck and then leaned up to kiss behind his ear. 

“So you didn’t like the new look?” Bobby questioned with a little chuckle. 

“Still smell like you too,” Alex said out of nowhere. Which of course he did. Bobby had only changed his usual clothes - not his cologne or shampoo. Reggie nodded from across the car like he suddenly  _ got it _ . 

“Yeah, babe, I’m still me,” Bobby reassured and rubbed circles on Alex’s back. 

“Thought for a minute you weren’t. We were doing this big interview, and I was nervous and you weren’t  _ you _ ,” Alex continued on.  _ Oh no. _

“Oh, ‘Lex, I’m so sorry. I just thought I’d surprise you, because well, you liked those guys in sweater vests at the bar?” Bobby shrugged, and he didn’t even care that he was blushing bright red. He’d made Alex anxious, and he  _ hated _ that. Alex pulled back and stared at him in shock.

“I was just pointing them out for  _ Reggie _ . I only have eyes for one guy, and he’s got tattoos, suspenders, ripped jeans, combat boots, and messy hair. He’s very very attractive,” Alex teased with a glint in his eye.

“Ah, so you liked the bad boy type? Not the ones you take home to meet your momma?” Bobby joked. 

“My mother is a bitch, and I would never take someone I loved as much as you to meet her,” Alex frowned. Bobby considered that and then silently agreed. He  _ definitely _ didn’t want to ever come face to face with Mrs. Mercer again.

“Sorry I was jealous,” Bobby sighed. 

“Sorry I was all scarily undressing you,” Alex replied sheepishly. 

“Well, now that you’ve acknowledged you’re both idiots,” Luke snorted. Two pairs of eyes glared at him but he ignored them. “Did anyone get that interviewer’s number? He was hella cute.” 

“I don’t think you were his type,” Alex stuck his tongue out at Luke even as he settled more comfortably into Bobby’s arms. 

“What?! I’m everyone’s type!” Luke squawked indignantly. “Reggie, tell Alex that I’m everyone’s type!”

“Sure buddy,” Reggie consoled him and threw an arm around Luke’s shoulders. Luke leaned back into Reggie even as he pouted. 

“Why don’t you two go out tonight? Maybe find someone who’s your type since you're everyone’s type?” Alex wiggled his eyebrows. Luke continued to pout even as Reggie nodded enthusiastically.

“Hey that’s an excellent idea! Luke definitely won’t try to get me to hit on dudes in  _ sweater vests _ . I gotta see some arms, Alex!” Reggie cried out. Luke brightened and flexed his biceps. 

“We got this dude,” Luke agreed and then peered at Alex. “I assume you two are not coming.”

“I think we’re going to raid the mini bar and cuddle,” Bobby laughed because he knew that’s exactly what they were going to do - probably watch  _ Harry Potter  _ too. They were predictable maybe, but Bobby couldn’t imagine an evening out would be any better than an evening in with the love of his life. 

The car dropped Reggie and Luke off at a pub. The two clung to each other as they dashed through the rain and into the warmly lit bar. Bobby turned to grin at Alex as soon as they were on their way to the hotel.

“That was a setup wasn’t it?” he asked with a chuckle.

“God yes. They’re insufferable. I cannot take  _ another _ tour of their pining after each other,” Alex shuddered. Bobby laughed again. “You know the sweater vest guys were supposed to make  _ Luke _ jealous, not you.”

“Oh, babe, that was never going to work. They’ve been in denial for  _ years _ . As long as Reggie comes back to Luke’s room at the end of the night, he’s not going to get jealous,” Bobby snickered. Alex sighed and dropped another kiss behind Bobby’s ear. 

“It’s too bad they’re not as smart as us,” Alex sighed. Bobby raised his eyebrows and Alex laughed. “Fine. As smart as we  _ usually _ are. But we’ve been together for three wonderful years while they’ve been pining for three years. So we’re definitely the smarter ones.” 

“We’re going to have to write them a song and make them perform it in front of thousands of people to make them get it,” Bobby decided. 

“Think we could do that by Ireland?” Alex questioned. 

“Not if we’re going to watch Harry Potter tonight,” Bobby frowned. Alex turned his pretty eyes on Bobby with a hopeful look. “Oh man, I’m such a sucker for you. You know that’s not what Luke and Reggie had in mind for the special surprise. But we’ll start on it as soon as we get back to the room. But I’m definitely ordering room service champagne.” 

“Hey, have I told you I love you lately?” Alex kissed his cheek and snuggled closer. 

“Mhmm. Think I forgot actually. You better tell me again,” he said and closed his eyes. 

“I fucking love you so much, Bobby Wilson,” Alex murmured against his neck. Bobby leaned back against the seat and let the sound of the rain wash over him as he rested his cheek against Alex’s hair. He was a little cold since his sweater was on the ground, and they had a show tomorrow where they’d continue to watch their best friends  _ pine _ . But Bobby Wilson was on tour with his best friends in Europe and had his boyfriend snuggled up in his arms. There was nowhere else he’d rather be - and he was definitely never wearing  _ loafers _ again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments bring sunshine to my soul!
> 
> Come play with me on [tumblr](http://madamecristal.tumblr.com/)! ♥


End file.
